De Kunstenmaker
by CattyRosea
Summary: Misschien, dacht Trowa op een dag, was hij toch niet als soldaat geboren.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 28-07-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** De Kunstenmaker

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Algemeen

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De hele anime plus _Episode Zero_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Huursoldaten en alle oorlogstroep die erbij komt kijken.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Misschien, dacht Trowa op een dag, was hij toch niet als soldaat geboren.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**De Kunstenmaker**

'_Ik ben vanaf mijn geboorte een soldaat geweest.'_

Er was een tijd waarin hij zulke dingen zonder aarzeling of twijfel zei.

Het was acht jaar sinds _die dag_ dat hij die woorden voor het laatst uit had gesproken. Bijna een half leven geleden, maar hij herinnerde het zich alsof het gisteren was.

Het wiegen van de vrachtwagen, de kleuren van het circus die in zijn ooghoek flitsten terwijl ze langs reden, de geur van de leren jas van Kapitein en de kruiden die Middie voor hun vertrek over haar kleren gemorst had. De uitdrukking op haar gezicht toen hij dat zei. De wervelwind van emoties die hij lang geleden al begraven had, weerspiegeld in de ogen van het meisje dat hem aanstaarde, voordat ook zij de blik wegsloot.

Hoewel het feitelijk een leugen was, had de jongen de woorden al zolang als hij zich kon herinneren als de waarheid beschouwd.

Voordat Kapitein en zijn groep huurlingen hem onder hun hoede namen had hij maar weinig herinneringen, vage, afstandelijke indrukken van lege straten en verlaten velden en niet opgemerkt worden tussen hordes mensen die allemaal in hun eigen wanhoop verstrikt waren. Voordat hij een soldaat werd was hij minder dan niets; er was niemand geweest om hem te onderscheiden van de eerste de beste berg puin op straat, niemand die merkte of erom gaf dat hij er was.

Het was heel simpel: hij zag er gewoon het nut niet van in zichzelf vóór die dag als een levend persoon te beschouwen. Pas toen de huurlingen hem in huis namen had zijn bestaan vorm en betekenis verkregen; zij hadden _iets_ van hem gemaakt, hadden een soldaat van hem gemaakt.

Gedurende alle jaren dat hij zichzelf levend beschouwd had, was de dag dat Kapitein hem vond de dag van zijn geboorte. De dag dat hij tot leven kwam.

En toen was er _die_ dag.

_Die dag_ was het zo ongeveer twee jaar geweest sinds het einde van zijn leven als soldaat, drie jaar sinds het begin van zijn leven als circusartiest. Al die tijd had hij zich ondood gevoeld, voort bestaand in een afspiegeling van het leven zonder ook daadwerkelijk _in leven_ te zijn, omdat hij dan wel niet dood was, maar niet wist hoe hij moest het leven dat hij leidde moest leven zonder erin geboren te zijn.

Die dag draaide niet om hem. Nee, die dag was voor Ken, de kleinzoon van de Circusdirecteur, zes jaar oud in totaal en het oogappeltje van de circusgroep. Catherine Bloom leerde de jongen messen te werpen; nam een dramatische pose aan om hem te laten zien hoe hij zijn lichaam moest opstellen en de projectielen moest vasthouden, doorliep heel langzaam het daadwerkelijke proces van het werpen, om hem een idee te geven van wat er moest gebeuren, een paar demonstraties van het echte werk. En toen was de beurt aan Ken. De hele groep was uitgelopen om te kijken, alle ogen op hem gericht, om te zien hoe de jongste van hen het er van afbracht.

En toen was het plotseling niet meer het heden dat hij zag, maar een herinnering, kristalhelder en zo levendig -

Die dag, ja, _die_ dag had om hem gedraaid. Om Naamloos, het jongetje dat de Kapitein onder zijn hoede had genomen, misschien zes jaar oud en het oogappeltje van de huurlingengroep. Ralph Kurt leerde de jongen een geweer te gebruiken; hurkte in aanvalspositie neer om hem te laten zien hoe hij zijn lichaam moest opstellen en het wapen moest vasthouden, bewoog de verschillende delen van het geweer met de hand, om hem een idee te geven van wat er moest gebeuren, een paar demonstraties van het echte werk. En toen was de beurt aan Naamloos. De hele groep was uitgelopen om te kijken, alle ogen op hem gericht, om te zien hoe de jongste van hen het er van afbracht.

Besef sloeg in als een meteoor die op het aardoppervlak neerkomt, en hij moest controleren of de hemel nog blauw was boven zijn hoofd, de bomen nog groen om hem heen, de grond nog vast onder zijn voeten, en hij zou een videofoontje naar Quatre moeten sturen om er zeker van te zijn dat de kolonies nog in hun baan om de Aarde hingen, want de wereld was plotseling ondersteboven en binnenstebuiten gekeerd, de werkelijk moest het haast wel begeven hebben.

Maar de wereld was precies zoals hij altijd geweest was. Het was precies hetzelfde.

Terwijl Ken zijn messen wierp, met een _pok_ iedere keer dat het oefendoelwit geraakt werd - een ratelend gekletter iedere keer dat er een blik van het hek werd geslagen door een kogel - en het publiek zuchtte en juichte en op de juiste plaatsen "ooh" en "aah" zei, begon het langzaam aan bij Trowa te dagen.

De wereld waarin hij leefde was niet veranderd, het verleden en het heden waren hetzelfde. Slechts de manier waarop hij ernaar keek was veranderd, en...

_Het was precies hetzelfde._

Naamloos had in zijn eerste poging twee van de tien blikken geraakt; Ken kwam in de zijne tot de tweede ring van het midden. En toen hij door zijn munitie - projectielen - heen was keek hij met grote, verwachtingsvolle ogen op naar de Kapitein - de Directeur - en de volwassene knikte; hij had het goed gedaan.

Ze waren altijd al hetzelfde geweest.

Hij _was_ geboren als een kind van het circus - daar had Catherine zonder het te beseffen voor gezorgd, toen ze hem onder haar hoede nam en hem tot haar broertje bombardeerde toen hij zich niet kon herinneren ooit iets anders te zijn geweest. Maar het ging er niet om of hij als kind van het slagveld of een kind van het circus geboren was; dat waren slechts oppervlakkige rollen. Het ging erom dat je überhaupt geboren werd, dat er mensen waren die je bestaan erkenden, die in je investeerden en om je prestaties gaven.

Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij zich dit nooit eerder had beseft.

Hij kon alles zijn wat hij maar wilde.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Lezen en Loven, alstjullieblieft. ;D


End file.
